This invention relates to calendars, and in particular to displaying the current day, date, month, and year in large type.
Poor sight prevents many people from seeing monthly calendars because the printing is small and the distance to the calendar may be to far. Some people with sight problems lose track of time from not being able to see the calendar. This is more evident in the senior population, and loss of sight through aging may be associated to memory loss. Nursing, Veterans old age, retired Firemans, etc. . . . Homes use large cutouts of calendar information which are attached to walls in rooms, or hallways where they can be seen by the residents, or patients who can not see regular sized type. Calendars are updated daily by the residents or an attendant from a supply of cut-outs usually stored nearby.
In banks and some other public places they use tear off calendars that have the date in large type, but the day, month, and year is in smaller size. These type calendars produce a sheet of scrap paper each day contribute to the waste disposal problems in the U.S.A.
Until now the displaying of the complete date information (date, day, month, and year) in large size, and in a compact setting has not been solved in any practical, and convenient way . . .
Prior Art: Cussons 296934, Lathrop 2447807, Barbin 2828564, Kahre et al 3564741, Coe 4136473, (Country France) O.E.M. 947071 (Country Germany) Frey 2826507